Companionship
by Horatiofan101
Summary: Angell centered fic. Angell is having a bad day. Danny notices, and offers to help. One-shot, and friendship, not romance. This is my first fic, so please by review!


Winter in New York City was a wonderful sight. Along with the colors, snow, and the bustle of the city, it was a treat to the natives and tourists alike. Unfortunately, that was not on Detective Jessica Angell's mind as she walked into the NYPD Precinct. Stressed out due to a case that was driving her insane, she needed a vacation. However, she knew that that was not going to happen. As she reached her desk on the other side of the precinct, she noticed a certain CSI at her desk, looking amused. CSI Detective Danny Messer could not deny the beauty of the new Homicide Detective. She brought a certain charm and spunk to the dreary world of disgusting crimes, creepy criminals, and bad coffee. He could not help notice the way she looked: dark jeans, stiletto boots, grey turtleneck, and a long black pea coat. However, the hair did it for him. Her long dark brown hair was curled elegantly, and it fell around her face, creating a look of pure beauty.

"Morning Messer. Oh, and before you start, please don't bother with any of your witty comments. I am not in the mood." Angell stated sarcastically.

Stunned, Danny replied, "Whoa, Angell, who burst your bubble?"

Angell rolled her eyes in anger. "Look, I'm just not in the mood. My case about the murdered woman in Central Park is getting me nowhere. I have no suspects, no witnesses, and the partial print that Stella found on the murder weapon got no hits in AFIS. A killer is still on the loose, and the Captain is already starting to breathe down my neck, so yeah, I'm pissed and my bubble has burst a while ago!"

Danny was surprised at Angell's outburst. Usually Angell was calm, and levelheaded. He decided that what Angell needed was a nice cup of strong coffee.

"Hey, Angell, its okay, calm down, alright? Look, its lunch already, so how about we talk about the case over a nice hot cup of coffee, and we can see if we can figure it out together."

Angell suddenly calmed down. Messer was offering his help? She knew what Danny thought of her. They flirted innocently all the time and she knew of his rocky relationship with Lindsay. However, she deciphered that this wasn't a date. He was a coworker and friend offering his help in her investigation. She decided that she needed all the help she could get.

"Thanks Messer, I appreciate it. I'll just grab the case files so that we can go over it, and look for anything that Stella and I might have missed."

She turned, and began walking towards her desk for the files. Picking them up off of her computer, she smiled warmly at Danny.

" I am sorry that I was being difficult. Its just one of those days, you know? Thanks for helping me out. You're a good friend. By the way, why were you waiting for me at my desk? Was their something you wanted to talk about?"

Angell walked towards the exit, beckoning Danny to follow. Exiting the precinct, they were greeted with a burst of cold, yet refreshing air that kissed their cheeks.

Angell turned towards Danny as they walked towards the coffee shop at the end of the street, known for its popularity with the NYPD, and making a damn good cup of coffee.

"Oh, yeah, Stella told me that you were stressing out, so I decided that maybe you needed someone to talk to about the case."

Angell grinned. Since working as a Detective for only two years, she had grown close with the CSI's under Mac Taylor. They were so open and friendly, and they had treated her well during her first solo case, when she had first worked with Danny and Hawkes.

She had made great friends with the team, especially with Danny, Stella, and Lindsay. Mac was more of a father figure to her, always guiding her when she had questions, or was frustrated. The thing was, is her and a certain blue-eyed Detective were becoming more than friends. Sure, her and Danny flirted from time to time, but they were just friends, and his and Lindsay's relationship was still undetermined. No, with her and Flack it was real. The constant flirting, and smiles across the precinct was evident. She always felt butterflies in her stomach when he approached. And his comment about her looking good in a Kevlar Vest had left he breathless and smiling for the rest of the day. Coming back to reality, she glanced at Danny, and surprised him by giving him a quick hug.

"Thank- you so much Danny. You and the rest of the team have been amazing. I really appreciate you guys."

Surprised, Danny touched her shoulder. " Aww, its no problem Jess. Look, were a family, and if you ever need to talk, I can guarantee that you can always come to me, or anyone else on the team, okay?"

They entered the coffee shop, and Danny rubbed his hands together in delight.

"So, what do you fancy, Jess?"

Angell burst out laughing at Danny's childish nature.

"You can have whatever you want Danny, its on me."

"Sounds good," Danny replied.

They got their coffee and specialty sandwiches, and grabbed a table in the corner.

Taking a bite out of his turkey sandwich, he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"I just have one question before we go over the case files."

Angell looked at him suspiciously, but nodded, and gave him the go ahead.

" So what's the deal between you and my man Flack? You two go out on a date yet? I mean, he's had his eyes on you for a while. You've turned him into a drooling high school boy! So, what's going on between you two?"

Surprised at seeing Danny acting as a gossip queen, she laughed and threw a dill slice that landed perfectly on his cheek.

"That, Danny, is none of your damn business!"


End file.
